Disney's Movie Magic Kingdom
Lands Hollywoodland Muppets Studios MARVEL Avengers Universe: Stark Expo Maroon Studios Sunset Boulevard G-Force Records Star Wars Galaxies - Batuu: Galaxy's Edge Pixar Studios Esplanade Toy Story Land Nemo's Big Blue World Monstropolis Metroville Pixar Place ' La Place De Remy' a bug's land Radiator Springs List of Venues Hollywoodland Current Attractions *Journey Into the Twilight Zone FP *Walt Disney Studios Art of Animation *The Great Movie Ride *Cinemagic!! Restaurants *Hollywood Brown Derby *Mama Melrose's *Serling's Midnight Lounge *50's Prime Time Cafe Shops *Keystone's Clothiers *Off The Page *Hollywood Emporium Parades *Stars of the Show Parade *Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular Muppet Studios Attractions *Muppet Vision 3D *The Great Muppet Movie Ride *Honeydew Laboratories Restaurants *Pizzerizzo *The Swedish Chef's Pandemonium Kitchen Shops *Rizzo's Prop Palace MARVEL Avengers Universe: Stark Expo Attractions *Stark Expo FP *Stark Expo: The Revenge of the Mandarin (halloween overlay) *The Spectacular Adventures of Spider-Man FP *The Jolly Adventures of Spider-Man (Christmas overlay) *Iron Man Technology *X-Men: Attack of the Sentinels FP Restaurants *Howard Stark's Diner of Tomorrow Shops *Stark Industries Expo Store *Daily Bugle Newsstand Maroon Studios Attractions *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Maroon Studios Vault Restaurants *Ink & Paint Club *Jessica Rabbit's Studio Cart Shops *Toon Gallery Sunset Boulevard Attractions *Princess And The Frog : A Musical Spectacular *Gangster Alley FP *''Dorothy's Flight Over Oz ''FP Restaurants *Fairfax Faire *Kansas Ranch *Carthay Circle Restaurant Shops *Barnaby Office Depot *Oz's Emerald Store *Elias and Co. G-Force Records Attracitons *Rock'n Roller Coaster FP *The Beatles: Revolution Coaster FP *Philharmonic Suite River Restaurants *Rock n Roll Diner Shops *G-Force Record Store Star Wars Galaxies : Batuu - Galaxy's Edge Attractions *Battle Escape FP *Flight of the Millenium Falcon FP *Teedo's Lungabeast Express Restaurants *Veadu Club *Podracer Grill Shops Pixar Studios Esplanade Attractions *The Pixar Story Restaurants *Andre's *Geri's Corner Shops *Unkrich's Toy Story Land Attractions *RC Racer *Slinky Dog's Zig Zag Spin *Green Army Men Parachute Drop *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Little Green Men Planet Rescue *Toy Story Mania! FP *Toy Story Holiday Mania! (Christmas overlay) *Sid's Screamatorium *The Flying Hamm *Mr.Potatohead's Playtime Revue *Rex's Carnival Corral *Woody and Jessie's Cowboy Roundup Falls FP *Bullseye's Critter Round-Up Restaurants *Hey Howdy Takeaway! *Andy's Lunch Box *Pizza Planet *Toyville Trolley Treats Shops *Al's Toy Barn *Andy's Toy Box *Stinky Pete's Mine O'Goodies Nemo's Big Blue World Attractions *The Big Blue World *Crush's Coaster FP *Nigel's Flight *Angler Fish Race *Jumping Jellyfish *Bruce's Submarine Tank *Turtle Talk With Crush Restaurants *The Tank Gang Hideout Shops *Jacques' Tank Goods *Bubbles' Treasure Chest *William's Boatyard Monstropolis Attractions *Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek! FP *Door Floor Coaster FP *Monsters University Scare Simulator *Monstropolis Comedy Club: The Laugh Floor Restaurants *Harry Hausen's *Ooey and Gooey's Cafe *George's Burgers Shops *Tony's Market *Monstermart *Monsters, Inc. Company Store Metroville Attractions *The Incredibles Rescue FP *Omnidroid Spin! *Adventure is UP There!! FP *Russell's Adventure Trail Restaurants *Frozone's Diner *Presto's Restaurant of Magic Shops *Edna Mode's *Paradise Falls Mercantile *La Luna Gifts Pixar Studios Backlot Attractions *Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity FP *WALL-E: The Voyage From Earth to Axiom FP *Pixar Studios Magic : Making of A Movie Restaurants *PIXAR Backlot Express *Fenton's Ice Cream Shops *PIXAR Central a bug's land Attractions *P.T Flea's Amazing Circus *it's still tough to be a bug! *Heimlich's Chew Chew Train *Tuck and Roll's Drive-Em Buggies Restaurants *Atta's Fruit and Vegetables Shops *Manny's Mysterious Shop Radiator Springs Attractions *Radiator Springs Racers FP *Radiator Screams Racers (Halloween overlay) *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Flying Tires Restaurants *Radiator Springs Drive-In *Flo's V8 Cafe *Cozy Cone Motel *Filmore's Taste-In Shops *Ramone's Paint Shop *Radiator Springs Curios *Sarge's Surplus Hut